Drug addict
by new teen'probie
Summary: La suite des "Les liens du sang", qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu avant. Un meurtre a été commis à Rock Creek Park. Meurtre banal, en apparence, mais celui-ci va ramener l'un des agents quelque part où il aurait préféré ne jamais retourner, et pas seul...
1. I D'éternels enfants

Bonjour tout le monde,

Eh oui, après une petite pause, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic'. Celle-ci est la suite de mon autre fic, _Les liens du sang_. Elle va renvoyer certains de nos personnages sur des terrains bien trop connus sur lesquels ils auraient préféré ne plus jamais avoir à se rendre, mais, chut ! Gardons une part de suspense.

Voici donc le premier des dix chapitres qui composent cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais comme je ne peux en être sûre, n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews (ou pas) pour me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit.

So, just read, enjoy, and have fun (or not).

* * *

**CHAPITRE I - D'ETERNELS ENFANTS**

_Pfiou... Pfiou... Décidément, il faisait froid, en ce beau matin de mai, pour faire son jogging à Rock Creek Park. Mais à 5h30, il n'y a personne. Le soleil levant offre une lumière si belle, à travers les reflets dans le Potomac. Tout est toujours si calme, si désert, si tranquille, un temps idéal pour une petite course entre amies..._

" Tu ne me rattraperas jamais, Linda !

- Ah ouais ? C'est bien ce qu'on va voir, Mélanie ! La première arrivée à la voiture !

- Ça marche. Ne traîne pas trop, quand même, _la nargua son amie_. "

_Mélanie profita de sa longueur d'avance pour ralentir un peu lorsque, derrière elle..._

" Aïe !

- Ça va, Linda ?

- Non, je crois que je viens de me fouler la cheville.

- Linda, ce... C'est quoi, ça ?_ Interrogea Mélanie, regardant l'objet sur lequel son amie s'était foulée la cheville._

- Mel', je crois que... Regarde... On dirait un... Un doigt ?

- Qu'est-ce que... Ahhhhh ! "

_Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de découvrir, juste sous leurs pieds, un corps sans vie._

" Ah, mais laisse moi au moins prendre ma valise, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas handicapée à ce point, non plus !

- Tu dois te ménager, Alyson, ordre du médecin !

- Pfff, comme si j'avais que ça à faire de suivre les conseils d'un médecin... Ça ne sert à rien, d'écouter les médecins, et ce ne sont pas mes trois années et quelques d'automédication qui viendront me dire le contraire. Et puis, ce gamin ne savait même pas ce que j'avais...

- Parce qu'il n'avait pas lu ton dossier.

- Bon, pourquoi tu bloques l'escalier, Andy ? _Demanda Alyson à son frère._

- Tonton, y a une madame devant ta porte !

- Hé, mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais marié, papa. Petit cachottier, va.

- Excusez-moi, _fit Tony à l'intention de "l'invitée mystère", _qui...

- Vous êtes l'agent spécial DiNozzo ?

- Lui-même. Qui...

- Maëlys Petterson, des services de la protection de l'enfance. C'est elle, Alyson ? _Demanda-t-elle, désignant l'adolescente._

- Oui, qu'est-ce que...

- Je dois l'emmener avec moi. Ordre du juge, vous ne pouvez la garder chez vous !

- Et pourquoi ça ? _S'insurgea l'intéressée._

- Alyson ! _La calma Tony_. Tu dois... _Vrrr... Vrrr..._ Excusez-moi, un appel urgent... Le travail. "

_McGee lui annonça par téléphone qu'ils devaient se rendre à Rock Creek Park, et qu'ils l'attendaient au pied de son immeuble. Il prendrait sa voiture au retour, il fallait faire vite. Ayant raccroché, il annonça la nouvelle à l'agent Petterson et à sa fille, qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : _

" Tu ne vas pas nous laisser sur le carreau, là, comme ça,quand même ?_ S'indigna l'adolescente._

- Il faut bien que j'aille travailler. Écoute, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien, avec ton frère et ta sœur, dans cette famille.

- Oui, ils sont gentils, _affirma Andy._

- Toi, le micro-minus, tu la boucle, compris ? _Hurla-t-elle. _Oh... Excuse-moi, Andy, je ne voulais pas...

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie, _les coupa l'agent Petterson._

- Toi, _dit Aly, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, à son père_, t'as intérêt à venir nous voir ce week-end, ou, crois-moi, ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.

- Promis, je passerai, _répondit Tony, _mais je dois y aller. "

_Il embrassa alors les deux jeunes gens, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, rentra rapidement dans son appartement prendre son arme et son badge, referma la porte à clé, puis se précipita au pied de son immeuble, laissant à l'agent Petterson le soin de descendre seule l'énorme valise de l'adolescente. Alyson tenta toutes les stratégies possibles pour ne pas partir, mais elle finit par perdre espoir lorsqu'elle eut épuisé tous les trésors d'imagination dont elle disposait. Tony, quant à lui, venait d'entrer dans la voiture, conduite par l'agent Gibbs._

" Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a, patron ?

- Le cadavre d'un Lieutenant de Vaisseau non identifié, retrouvé mort à Rock Creek Park.

- Un meurtre ? _Lança Tony._

- Non, il s'est fait dévorer par une bande de requins enragés !

- Ziva, Il n'y a PAS de requins dans le Potomac.

- Tout comme on ne nous aurait pas appelés s'il avait s'agit d'autre chose que d'un meurtre de marine, _rétorqua l'officier du Mossad._

- Elle n'a pas tort, Tony.

- La ferme, le bleu !

- A question folle, réponse folle.

- Je reconnais mon erreur, mais on dit "à question idiote, réponse idiote".

- Fou... Idiot... C'est pareil, _s'énerva-t-elle._

- Ah non, _répliqua Tim_, il y a une sacrée différence !

- Laquelle ?

- Eh bien Tony est idiot, tandis que toi, tu es folle... Enfin, je veux dire... _Balbutia-t-il, ayant croisé le regard de tueur de Ziva, qui n'avait échappé à personne_. Non, tu n'es pas folle dans le sens foldingue, aliénée, bonne pour l'asile... Tu sais... On peut être fou pour des tas de choses... Fou d'amour pour quelqu'un, par exemple, ou...

- Tu t'enfonces, le bleu, tu t'enfonces.

- McGee ?

- Patron ?

- Vous préférez être inhumé ou incinéré ?

- Euh... Inhumé, patron... Inhumé. "

_Le convoi arriva sur les lieux du meurtre et, chose étrange, le camion du Docteur Mallard était déjà présent à Rock Creek Park._

" Ducky ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Oh, bonjour, Jethro.

- Tu vois, _murmura Ziva_, tu te serais dépêché, on serait arrivés avant Ducky.

- Ah, ça va, je n'y peux rien.

- Hé, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Alyson sortait de l'hôpital.

- Bingo, McGreluche, t'as compris pourquoi j'étais en retard !

- Comment elle va ?

- Oh, _ironisa Tony_, aussi bien qu'une adolescente mal dans sa peau peut aller alors qu'elle a failli se faire tuer par son beau-père, qui a lui-même tué sa mère. Lâchez-moi, et lâchez-la, compris ?

- Comment se fait-il, Docteur Mallard, que tu...

- Que nous soyons arrivés en avance ? Mais c'est très simple, Jethro. Rock Creek Park ne nous est pas étranger, et il se trouve que M. Palmer connaissait très bien cet endroit du parc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Le cadavre de ce jeune Lieutenant est dans un état de décomposition avancé, je dirais qu'il a passé au minimum quinze jours ici. Cela me rappelle une histoire tout à fait passionnante…

- Plus tard, Ducky, tu as assez travaillé aujourd'hui. _Il fit un signe de la tête vers ses agents de terrain, avant de murmurer à son vieil ami : _Tu sais, il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande pour quoi ils sont payés... Je crois qu'il est temps de les faire travailler. TONY !

- Je prends des photos du corps et de la scène de crime, entendu, patron.

- McGee !

- Je recherche des témoins potentiels dans le voisinage, j'y cours, patron.

- Ziva !

- Je prends la déposition des témoins, bien, Gibbs.

- Jethro, _murmura le Docteur Mallard_, es-tu persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée de confier à Ziva la tâche d'interroger les témoins ? Elle... Manque un peu de tact.

- Ça la changera. Tout bien réfléchit,_ répondit-il, voyant qu'elle venait de faire fondre en larmes l'un des témoins_, je crois que tu as raison. Ziva !

- Gibbs ?

- Ne dites plus rien avant que je n'arrive.

- Mais... Grrr, comme si je ne savais pas interroger des suspects.

- On... On est témoins, pas suspects, _rectifia Linda. "_

_Toutes dépositions prises, lorsque tous les agents eurent fini leur travail et Ducky ramassé son cadavre, la petite clique se rendit au QG. Gibbs, toujours au volant, tentait en vain de calmer ses agents, partis dans une folle discussion ; on aurait pu croire qu'il transportait trois enfants. Il hurla alors "Silence" dans la voiture, mais nos agents se mirent en tête de se justifier de leur dispute... Ou plus exactement, de se disculper de toute implication : _

- C'est pas moi qu'ai commencé, c'est le bleu.

- Quoi ? Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé sur ce débat, Tony, on n'en serait pas là. Et puis, Ziva aussi...

- Oui ? Ziva quoi ?

- Euh ... Non, oublie, Ziva, je... Je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est sûr, t'as trop eu la trouille de l'ouvrir, Roi des Elfes. Averell aurait-il plus peur de Calamity Jane ou de Lucky Luke?

- Toi, Lucky Luke ? Arrête, laisse-moi rire, Tony. A part la taille, j'aurai plutôt parié sur Joe...

- Au moins, Joe, LUI, il est intelligent... Pas comme Averell.

- Vous êtes ridicules, les garçons.

- Parle donc pour toi, Ziva. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ridicule, c'est Tony !

- Je ne suis pas ridicule, je TE ridiculise, le bleu, ce n'est pas pareil ! "

_On ne sut jamais sur quoi portait le débat entre Tony, Tim et Ziva. Mieux que d'imposer par son cri le silence à son équipe, Gibbs, soudain pris d'un éclair de génie, pila un grand coup, tout en montant sur un trottoir, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre tout le monde. Puis il déclara : _

" A tout à l'heure au QG, Tony.

- A plus, patron. "

_Notre agent descendit de voiture, manqua de se faire écraser, mais parvint finalement sain et sauf dans son immeuble. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans son appartement._

La porte est ouverte, qui... On dirait que le verrou n'a pas été forcé, pourtant. Peut-être la concierge, mais j'en doute... Non, elle est en voyage cette semaine. La compagnie de gaz ? D'électricité ? Ou un voleur... Il vaut mieux que je sorte mon arme, c'est plus sûr.

_Il entra en toute discrétion dans son appartement. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de regarder là ou il cachait habituellement un double de sa clé (en cas de perte de l'original...). Il dirigea son arme, ainsi que son regard, sur sa gauche... Puis sur sa droite. Il entendit, au loin, une chanson qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Tony continuait de s'approcher, tout doucement... Le bruit venait de sa chambre, il en était sûr. D'ailleurs, il avait reconnu le bruit de ses ressorts. Et si... Toujours à pas de loups, il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, regarda par la fente de l'ouverture : aucune visibilité. Il mit alors son arme légèrement devant lui, empoigna la poignée, poussa légèrement la porte, se tourna, l'arme braquée en prévision d'un éventuel malfaiteur à appréhender, puis...  
_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. N'hésitez pas donner votre avis :p


	2. II Drôle de déjeuner

Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de ne rien avoir publié depuis... euh... longtemps, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Ensuite, je souhaitais remercier mes reviewer/revieweuses.

Me revoilà donc, avec le deuxième des dix chapitres que compte cette nouvelle fic', qui lève le voile sur la porte ouverte de l'agent DiNozzo, enfin... Je vous laisse lire ça.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II - DRÔLE DE DEJEUNER**

" Vou-lez vous cou-cher avec moi, ce soir...

_Pouvait-on entendre chanter, avec un très bon accent français._

- Alyson !?

- Oui, je sais, je chante faux, mais c'est Lady Marmalade !

- Quoi ?

- La musique... C'est "Lady Marmalade", la bande originale de Moulin Rouge. _Puis, exaspérée _: Mais si, Moulin Rouge... Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor. Encore un chef-d'œuvre signé Baz Luhrmann. Oh, papa...

- Je connais, je ne suis pas inculte.

- Bah alors pourquoi t'as pas réagi plus tôt ?

- Comment t'es rentrée ?

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, _marmonna l'adolescente._

- Quoi ? Répète, s'il te plaît, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, _répondit Tony, haussant le ton._

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être, juste cinq minutes, l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, de poser des questions, et devenir tout simplement Tony... Mon père... Non, à ce que je vois ce n'est pas possible, tu garderas toujours ta sale manie de faire subir un vrai interrogatoire à tous ceux que tu connais...

- Comment ça ? _S'indigna-t-il_. Mais vas-y, exprime-toi, je t'en prie !

- Première fois que je viens ici : allez hop, j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire sur toute ma vie. Sympa, l'accueil, franchement... Et deuxième fois - c'est à dire là - ... Rebelote, c'est "qu'est-ce que tu fais là", "comment t'es entrée", et patati, et patata. Mais y en a marre, à la fin !

- J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions, non ? Je rentre chez moi, la porte est débarrée, il y a de la musique dans l'appartement, et... C'est quoi, cette odeur de brûlé ?

- Brûlé... Oh non, j'ai oublié le poulet dans le four ! J'espère que tu manges là ce midi ! _Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "_

_Elle courut à la cuisine éteindre le four. Par chance, le poulet n'avait pas cramé... C'était juste que le thermostat avait mal été réglé... Et si Tony avait si vite senti l'odeur, c'est qu'il n'était pas habitué à manger des plats comme cela... Agent de terrain, ça prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie... Du coup, il en reste beaucoup moins pour cuisiner._

" Bon,_ reprit Tony, qui avait suivi sa fille dans la cuisine, _on peut savoir comment tu es entrée dans l'appartement, où toujours pas ?

- Ta clé, papa... Tu te souviens de la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Eh bien il m'avait suffit de regarder vers où tu jetais ton regard lorsqu'on quittait l'appartement, et je savais approximativement où tu cachais ton double. Les gens ont toujours la manie de regarder là où sont cachés leurs biens les plus précieux.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour partir de ta famille d'accueil ?

- Ça, je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle... J'ai demandé à un pote chauffeur de taxi de passer me chercher et de m'emmener ici. Quant aux Cameron... Je leur ai dit que mon ami passait me prendre et m'emmenait au resto avant d'aller chez le psy. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer qu'il y avait entre lui et moi...

- Ingénieux, tout ça, vraiment, _la félicita faussement Tony_. Il y a juste un petit détail qui cloche... Tu n'es pas censée être ici. Tu as un rendez-vous, cet après-midi, et je compte bien t'y emmener, de gré ou de force.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller le voir, ton pseudo-psy à la mords-moi-le-nœud ? Mais tu rêves, papa, tu rêves !

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de négociable. Tu iras, un point c'est tout ! _S'énerva-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Alyson._

- Waw... Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire en sorte que je t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ? On ne vient pas du même monde, toi et moi.

- Peut-être, mais je connais le tien, et crois-moi j'en ai maté des bien plus coriaces que toi.

- Mon pauvre petit papounet, _se moqua-t-elle._

- Tu vas m'obéir, Alyson, et tu iras chez ce psy, ou...

- Ou ? "

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il me prend... Bonté divine, je commence à devenir comme... NON ! Pas lui, pas cet homme-là, je refuse de lui ressembler ! Il y a bien d'autres moyens pour se faire respecter, après tout...

_Le __regard de Tony était vraiment noir. Déjà que ce n'était pas son fort d'être avec des enfants, si en plus il n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que sa propre fille lui obéisse ! Alyson, quant à elle, soutenait plus que fermement le regard de son père. Elle savait que celui des deux qui lâcherait le premier serait vaincu, quoi qu'il se passe ensuite. C'était comme ça, dans la rue... Mais on n'était plus dans la rue. Plus elle regardait son père, plus elle avait peur... Jusqu'où irait-il pour se faire obéir, respecter ? Irait-il jusqu'à lui mettre une gifle ? _

Non, sinon il perdrait tous ses droits paternels, et aucun de nous ne veut ça... _Mais il la regardait si bizarrement... Elle se décida :_

" Ça va, c'est bon, j'irai le voir, ce foutu psy, _cria-t-elle, détachant son regard de celui de son père._ Mais SEULE, c'est clair ? Je m'en vais, ça commence à craindre ici... Tiens, ta clé. De toute façon, je t'ai pas attendu pour en faire un double, alors... Et tu vas le manger tout seul, ton poulet, t'es content ? _Hurla-t-elle en passant le pas de la porte, avant de tituber, puis de s'adosser brutalement contre le mur : elle avait failli s'écrouler dans les escaliers. Son père accourut aussitôt._

- Alyson, ça va ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais rien... Arrête de psychoter tout le temps, comme ça, pour moi.

- Mais c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un faux mouvement ? Un coup de fatigue ?

- Rien, rien, _tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme_. Juste... Une petite douleur, là.

- C'est là où tu as été blessée, _constata son père._

_- _Bah... C'est rien, ça... Ça va passer. _Elle avait le souffle court._

- Allez, je te ramène dans ta famille d'accueil. Et tu me promets de passer au moins l'après-midi à te reposer, d'accord ?

- Mais... Le rendez-vous ? "

_Elle se moquait bien de ce rendez-vous, mais c'était pour la forme... Faire penser à une soudaine prise de conscience, quelque chose comme ça._

" Au diable le psy ! Je l'appellerai pour annuler. Ta santé physique passe pour le moment avant ce maudit... psy. Tu dois te reposer encore au moins huit jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on t'enlève ce plâtre, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on y va.

- Et ton boulot ? Et ton poulet-frites ?

- J'informerai Gibbs que je ne pourrai pas aller travailler, il comprendra. Et puis, le poulet-frites... On peut toujours le manger en voiture, qu'en penses-tu ? "

_La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il prit alors ses affaires, puis ils allèrent à la voiture de Tony. Elle s'assit à l'avant et commença à dévorer à pleines dents le poulet-frites qu'elle avait concocté pour son père._

" Hé, laisse-m'en un peu, tu n'es pas la seule à mourir de faim, ici_, protesta-t-il._

- Miam… Désolée, mais… J'adore ça. Tiens, goûte moi ça, un peu.

- Hum… Un pur délice_, s'exalta-t-il. _Ça me rappelle quelque chose, cette recette.

- Oui, c'est celle que préparait grand-mère. Généralement, elle faisait plutôt ça avec la dinde.

- Hum, les Thanksgiving chez les McCallaway ont toujours été un pur régal. C'est vrai que Maggie faisait les plus merveilleuses dindes de la ville…

- De l'Etat…

- Du pays…

- De la terre…

- De la galaxie...

- De l'univers…

- Ah, tu m'as battu.

- Elle… Elle a eu son accident de voiture le soir de Thanksgiving. On était tous à la maison - sauf John, heureusement qu'il était en voyage au Japon ce jour-là, pour passer une commande, je ne sais quoi - alors, pour une fois, j'ai pu assister à un repas de famille. Quand elle est partie, le soir, elle est montée dans sa voiture. Quelques instants après… Boum ! Un chauffard ivre lui a foncé dessus. Elle est restée une semaine dans le coma, et puis… Un soir… L'hôpital a appelé… Elle venait de mourir.

- Et le chauffard ?

- Il s'était enfui, personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Mais passons, il faut aller de l'avant, pas ressasser le passé. Tu veux des frites ?

- Oui, merci. Ah, on arrive bientôt.

- Tu sais, à propos de tout à l'heure… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en rogne ou quoi que ce soit… J'ai encore agi à ma guise, une fois de plus.

- Excuses acceptées. Allez, viens, on est arrivé, maintenant. "

_Ils descendirent de la voiture. Alyson s'excusa de s'être enfuie, Tony pria les Cameron de bien veiller à ce que sa fille se repose, et n'aille pas à son rendez-vous, qu'il allait annuler, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repartit pour le NCIS. La petite demi-heure de trajet fut rapidement effectuée. Il gara sa voiture, entra dans les locaux et, ne voyant personne, se rendit au labo d'Abby, par les escaliers… _

Si l'ascenseur est encore bloqué comme ça, Gibbs doit être avec Fornell… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

Et voilà, suite au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit. Thanks for reading.


	3. III La guerre des gangs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après encore quelques semaines d'absence, me revoici, pour le 3° chapitre de cette fic', où vous allez enfin découvrir pourquoi l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas... Et tout ce que celà va entraîner dans la suite des investigations.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, enjoy, and have fun !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III - LA GUERRE DES GANGS**

" Tony !

- Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

- Non, non non, ce n'est pas ça, mais...

- Mais ? Laisse-moi passer, McNul.

- Tony, tu... Tu ne peux pas aller dans le labo d'Abby !

- Pourquoi ça, McNeuneu ?

- Parce que c'est un ordre de Gibbs. ET PUIS, _insista-t-il, bloquant le passage à son équipier,_ je te dois 9$25, il va falloir que je cherche la monnaie dans mes... Oh oh..."

_A cet instant précis, Ziva, les cheveux en bataille, saignant à la lèvre, et l'agent Sacks, un énorme cocard à l'œil et se massant le poignet - sans doute cassé - sortirent du laboratoire de la scientifique._

" Oh, mais c'est ce cher vieux Anthony DiNozzo, _le nargua-t-il sournoisement. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui, le bleu ?

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire, Tony... Le FBI est venu, ils veulent reprendre l'affaire. Gibbs et Fornell sont dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors, _reprit Sacks,_ comment vont bébé DiNozzo et sa petite clique ? Il paraît qu'elle a encore fait des siennes ? Eh oui, "papa", les nouvelles vont vite dans les agences fédérales... Oh, mais attention, papa poule, protège bien tes petits poussins, ou le vilain renard pourrait revenir d'entre les morts pour les dévorer tout cru.

- Tony, non ! _S'écria Ziva. "_

_De sa main droite, elle le bloqua à la jugulaire, précisément là où il avait déjà été blessé, mais sans lui faire de mal. Abby, ne voulant voir la scène, cherchait à se réfugier dans les bras de McGee, mais comme il était remonté par les escaliers, elle les emprunta aussi. Ce fut alors que Tony, commençant à lever la main droite, fut de nouveau bloqué par sa coéquipière._

" Franchement, vous êtes... Pitoyables, _déclara l'agent Sacks, avant de prendre, lui aussi, les escaliers_. "

_Tony tenta alors un dernier mouvement, afin de feinter Ziva et de frapper "l'agent Frasques", mais il fut de nouveau bloqué. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir désert..._

" Tu as encore envie de te faire virer, c'est ça ? Mais arrête de bouger, voyons, qu'est-ce... ?

- Je... Je voulais juste... _Avec son pouce, il essuya délicatement le sang qui coulait au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme._

- Merci, _lui sourit-elle. _Comment se fait-il que tu sois en retard ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement._

- Alyson... Elle m'attendait devant mon appartement... On parlait, j'allais la raccompagner, et elle a eu un malaise... Rien de grave_, la rassura-t-il,_ il faut juste qu'elle suive les conseils des médecins, pour une fois, et qu'elle prenne beaucoup de repos.

- Tu sais, si tu avais appelé, on aurait compris, mais là...

- Ma batterie était à plat.

- Il fallait demander de l'aide au "Super Répare-tout McGee", le meilleur spécialiste au monde. "

_Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire avant de remonter par les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant toujours occupé par Gibbs et Fornell._

" Pourquoi cette visite, Tobias ?

- A cause du cadavre retrouvé à Rock Creek Park.

- C'est un Lieutenant de la marine, il appartient au NCIS de mener l'enquête.

- Justement, non. Il s'agissait d'un de nos agents. Gregory Shambles. C'était l'un de nos agents infiltrés au sein d'un vaste réseau de drogue.

- Et ?

- Gibbs… On était sur le point de coincer le chef du réseau. Greg devait voir l'un de nos agents hier soir.

- Et ce trafic de drogue, Tobias ?

- On a découvert il y a huit mois un vaste réseau d'importation de substances illicites, médicaments, drogues,… A bord de l'USS Seahawk.

- C'est un bateau de la Navy !

- C'était un agent du FBI, ex-officier de la Navy ! Une enquête conjointe vous intéresse, Gibbs ? Vous me laissez coincer la pourriture qui a tué mon homme, je vous laisse toute la gloire qui vous incombera.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Qu'auriez-vous fait, si c'était arrivé à l'un de VOS agents ?

- Marché conclu, Tobias, mais je ne veux pas que l'on site mon nom sur ZNN.

- Entendu, Gibbs. "

_Pendant ce temps, à l'étage…_

" Tiens, Tony, ton déjeuner. Il est peut-être un peu froid, tu devrais le faire réchauffer.

- Donne-moi ça, McGee !

- McGee, _fit alors Gibbs_, faites vos bagages, vous n'êtes plus affecté au NCIS. Vous partez en mission. Ils ont besoin d'un excellent informaticien sur l'USS Seahawk, votre avion décolle dans six heures.

- Ha ha, McGee sur un porte-avions, la bonne blague, _se moqua Tony._

- Patron, je... J'ai le mal de mer et...

- Rassure-moi, patron, c'est une blague ?

- Evidemment, DiNozzo…C'est TOI qui décolles dans six heures.

- Quoi ? Ça commence à ne plus être drôle, Gibbs, _s'inquiéta-t-il._

- Mais ça ne l'est pas. Ça te rassure ?

- Ha ha, _se moqua l'agent Sacks_, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop, DiNozzo. La vie en mer peut sembler très longue, parfois. Certains craquent même au point de se suicider.

- Ne riez pas trop vite, Sacks, _déclara Fornell_… Vous l'accompagnez.

- Hors de question que j'aille avec lui !

- Hors de question qu'il vienne avec moi !

- Ceci est une enquête conjointe, nous devons collaborer, _déclara Fornell._

- Le prochain qui conteste un ordre fera toute la paperasse administrative dans son agence pendant douze mois, est-ce que c'est clair ? _Demanda Gibbs._ "

_Personne ne contesta plus aucun ordre. Sacks rentra chercher ses affaires chez lui, Tony aussi. Lorsque ses bagages furent prêts, il alla dire au revoir à Alyson. Celle-ci dormait lorsqu'il arriva, il dû donc la réveiller doucement._

" [...] Quoi ? Mais ça va durer combien de temps, ta croisière en bateau ?

- Ce n'est pas une croisière en bateau, c'est une mission d'infiltration sur un porte-avions de la Marine et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, alors écoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Pendant mon absence – et même après – je veux que tu sois sage. Pas d'actes illégaux, pas de fugues, on ne va pas à mon appartement, ni rendre visite à ses amis dans la rue, et surtout, surtout... On suit les ordres des médecins. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que tu as encore filé, ou que tu t'es faite arrêter, que tu t'es évanouie, ou…

- Compris, papa. Je serai sage comme une image… Enfin presque, ça va plutôt être du genre "Attrape moi si tu peux"… L'illégalité en moins... Ou pas....

- Bon, je file, mon avion décolle dans deux heures et je dois encore recevoir les instructions de mon patron. Allez, repose-toi, maintenant.

- Au revoir, papa. "

_Arrivés au NCIS, Tony et l'agent Sacks reçurent les consignes de leurs patrons._

" Agent Sacks, vous serez désormais le Lieutenant de Vaisseau James Hopkins, chef-mécanicien.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- DiNozzo… Toi, tu seras le Capitaine de Corvette John Kennedy, rattaché à la surveillance radar.

- Ha, mon grade est supérieur au votre, Flaque !

- Peut-être, mais, d'après mon dossier, j'ai mieux réussi que vous, socialement !

- Seulement d'après votre dossier... Capitaine de Corvette John Kennedy… Avec un nom comme ça, je pourrais devenir Président des Etats-Unis… Avec un peu de chance…

- Et, avec un peu de chance, vous faire abattre avant notre départ.

- La ferme… Lieutenant Hopkins… Ah, ce que c'est bon, d'avoir le pouvoir, Gibbs, _jubila Tony._

- Dépêchez-vous,_ lança Fornell, _votre avion ne va pas tarder à décoller. _Gibbs et lui montèrent alors au MTAC._

- Au pied, "Lieutenant"… C'est un ordre.

- Je ne suis pas votre chien, DiNozzo !

- Non, juste mon subalterne… _Rétorqua l'intéressé, avec un grand sourire de satisfaction._

- … Et son ami, _lâcha Tim. Tony et l'agent Sacks le regardèrent tout deux de travers._ Je… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire…

- Non, en effet, tais-toi, le bleu.

- Gibbs et Fornell ont oublié ce détail, mais vous êtes censés être amis depuis l'enfance, _déclara Ziva._

- Super ! _Ironisa Tony. _Peut-on savoir QUI a eu cette merveilleuse idée de génie ?

- C'est moi.

- Abby ! _Tonna l'agent DiNozzo._ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tony, je pensais que comme ça, ça vous permettrait de mieux faire connaissance, de vous entendre… Et… Qui sait… D'être amis ?

- Il a essayé de me mettre au trou, tu crois vraiment que…

- Ça, c'était ma faute… Enfin, pas vraiment, c'était la faute de Jumbo, mais comme c'était mon assistant, et que j'ai accepté qu'il travaille avec moi… Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment accepté, c'est la Directrice qui me l'avait imposé, et... _Sacks éclata de rire._

- Vous l'ouvrez encore une seule fois, "Lieutenant", et je vous en colle une !

- Tony… Tu sais, en théorie, la mission n'a pas encore commencé.

- En théorie, McGee, si, _rectifia Ziva._

- Et si vous ne vous êtes pas changés dans deux minutes, vous allez louper votre avion, _aboya Gibbs_, _du haut des escaliers._

- On y court, patron. "

_En un éclair, les deux ennemis jurés se rendirent dans les toilettes, enfilèrent leurs uniformes respectifs, puis furent conduits jusqu'à leur avion, qu'ils eurent de justesse. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures – le Seahawk était déployé en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, ils prirent leurs quartiers, furent présentés au Commandant du navire, puis eurent quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain matin, moment où ils prendraient leur quart..._

_

* * *

_

La suite au prochain chapitre... Je ne sais pas quand. Hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)_  
_


	4. IV La croisière s'amuse

Waaaaaaaaaah ! Je vous jure, ça fait trop bizarre de revenir dans la communauté après une telle absence.

Si je voulais résumer tous ces mois de silence, voilà comment je le ferai : fut une époque où j'avais développé et enregistré toutes mes fanfics sur un ordi... qui m'a lâché il y a un an et que j'ai gardé, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. Il y a quelques semaines, l'ordi que je m'étais procuré pour remplacer le premier, qui m'avait lâché, est lui aussi décédé (vous suivez ? ^^). J'ai donc décidé de retenter ma chance auprès du premier pc qui - Ô MIRACLE ! - s'est allumé du premier coup (ou presque), me permettant aisi de récupérer tous mes écrits.

Maintenant, trêve de bla bla, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre IV. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV – LA CROISIERE S'AMUSE…**

" Capitaine, votre ex-femme vous demande au téléphone.

- Très bien, j'arrive. Merci, Quartier-Maître. "

_Tony se rendit dans le couloir, répondit au téléphone et…_

" Non, McGee, c'est moi qui l'ai découvert, c'est à moi de le lui dire !

- Mais, Ziva, c'est un travail d'équipe, on… Bon… D'acc… D'accord, je te le passe.

- Allô, Tony ?

- Ah, non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais retourné en mission, pourquoi tu me harcèles encore ? _Lança-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, avant de murmurer _: Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant ?

- On a deux suspects potentiels… Fornell nous a enfin donné les dossiers et… Enfin...

- Non, je ne peux pas garder les chiens cette semaine… Accouche, le bleu !

- Deux suspects. Les aspirants Graham et Flint.

- Il parait qu'ils étaient plusieurs fois "fatigués" au travail.

- Sans doute drogués.

- Ok, merci, tout les deux. _Puis, plus fort _: Non, là je travaille, je te rappellerai plus tard. Saluez Gibbs de ma part, _murmura-t-il de nouveau_. "

" Alors, _lança Sacks dès que Tony fut rentré dans la cabine_.

- Alors, rien, vous n'avez pas à… Oui, entrez !

- Capitaine… On vous demande de nouveau au téléphone.

- Très bien, j'arrive. "

" Oui, _lança Tony à son interlocutrice._

- Ah, ben enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de te joindre… Tu faisais le téléphone rose ou…

- Alyson, _chuchota-t-il_, tu n'est pas censée m'appeler ici ! Comment tu as eu le numéro ?

- Oh, je pensais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça, papa.

- Hum… Je vois… Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Alors, comment se passe la croisière ? C'est comment, la mer ?

- Rempli d'eau ! _Il parla plus fort _: Promis, sœurette, je demanderai un autographe au Commandant du navire… Oui, moi aussi je t'embrasse… "

" Eh bien, vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'amis, "Capitaine"…

- Ce qui ne doit sans doute pas être votre cas, "Hopkins". Bon, vous avez trouvé quelque…

- Encore ? Oui, entrez.

- Capitaine, je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais il y a encore une femme pour vous au téléphone.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment il fait…

- Il suffit d'avoir du charme, "Hop'". Elle a dit son nom ?

- Abby, Monsieur. Elle a dit que vous…

- Oui, c'est ma sœur aînée… Elle est en poste dans un endroit… Très particulier... Mais elle est rentrée chez nous pendant sa perm'. "

" Abby !

- Tony ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop le mal de mer ? Tu sais, tu nous manques ici et… Alors, comment ça se passe avec Sacks… Enfin… Avec le Lieutenant machin-chose ? J'espère que...

- Oui, tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas mort, et personne n'a encore tenté de me tuer.

- Oh, tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'on a trouvé !

- Non, je ne sais pas…

- Je t'en prie, Abigaïl.

- Non, non, vas-y, Ducky, c'est TA découverte.

- Merci, très chère. Eh bien, j'ai tout d'abord pensé que le coup fatal avait été donné par le pistolet, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé un petit objet pointu enfoncé à l'arrière du crâne.

- Quel genre d'objet ?

- Ça, Tony, ça reste encore un mystère... Que je vais résoudre ! _Sentant une présence, elle s'était repris._

- Gibbs est au courant ? _Murmura-t-il._

- Il est là, DiNozzo !

- Pa... Papa. Comment va la vie à terre ?

- Mieux qu'en mer, apparemment, DiNozzo.

- Tu t'en sors, avec le pitbull d'Hopkins ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais ça à l'air d'aller.

- C'est Sacks ?

- Non... DiNozzo.

- DiNozzo, passez-moi Sacks.

- Hop', c'est pour toi !

- Pour moi... "Capitaine" ?

- Ton père au téléphone... Je lui dis quoi ? Que tu refuses de lui parler, que tu "travailles" ou que tu es sur le point de sauter par-dessus bord ?

- J'arrive, "Capitaine". "

_Tony passa le téléphone à l'agent Sacks, puis alla demander au Commandant les dossier complets des suspects - le Seahawk avait perdu tout lien avec l'extérieur juste avant l'arrivée des meilleurs ennemis, ce qui empêchait toute connexion internet. Pendant ce temps-là, à Washington. Andy s'était assis sur le lit de sa sœur aînée, et ne voulait plus le quitter, mais c'était, là-bas, l'heure d'aller dormir._

" Faut partir de là, maintenant, Andy.

- Mais pourquoi que je peux pas dormir avec toi ?

- Parce que, jeune Padawan, c'est interdit.

- C'est maître Yoga qui a dit ça ?

- Ça dépend comment tu l'écris...

- J'arrive pas trop à écrire...

- Epelle, alors...

- Y-O-G-A.

- Ha ha, non, ça, c'est le sport.

- Ah oui, il faut un "H" devant.

- Non plus... H-Y-O-G-A, c'est le nom du chevalier du Cygne dans Saint Seiya. C'était un chevalier de bronze.

- Je me souviens, on regardait, avec maman, à la télé.

- En VHS ?

- Oui.

- Oh ! Elle... Elle avait gardé mes cassettes de dessins-animé...

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être bouche bée.

- Bon alors, comment ça s'écrit, Maître Yoga ?

- Yoda ! Y-O-D-A ! C'est le maître de Luke Skywalker dans... Non, j'oubliais, tu n'as pas vu Star Wars. Bon, allez, file dans TA chambre, maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux pas, moi, je veux rester dormir avec toi.

- C'est pas comme à la maison, ici, on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut.

- C'est quand qu'on retourne à la maison ?

- Oh, Andy... Allez, viens là, et sèches tes grosses larmes, d'accord ? Il va encore falloir attendre...

- Longtemps ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Maintenant que je vais à peu près bien, on ne devrait plus tarder à avoir accès au testament de maman, et...

- Et si on a plus le droit d'être ensemble ?

- Tu crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour penser à ça ? Papa ne voudra jamais que je te dise une chose comme celle-ci.

- Mais il est pas là !

- Un point pour toi, jeune Padawan ! Bon, écoute. Regarde-moi bien, là, voilà, dans les yeux, c'est ça. Je te promets que jamais, plus jamais personne ne nous séparera, d'accord ?

- J'ai peur...

- Mais je suis là, maintenant, ça va aller. Et puis... Je te jure que plus personne ne te fera, N'OSERA te faire du mal. Je vais te protéger, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Mais s'ils viennent quand même ?

- Allez, viens là, petite frimousse. Tu vas voir, je vais te kidnapper, et après je vais te manger tout cru. "

_Elle avait dit ces quelques mots sur un ton de plaisanterie, mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux traumatisés et baignés de larmes de son petit frère, Alyson s'avisa aussitôt et tenta, tant bien que mal, de rattraper le coup._

" Oh, non, non, non, non, faut pas pleurer comme ça, Andy. Allez, viens là... Là, voila, c'est fini, ce gros chagrin. _Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras._

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

- Rien, rien de bien grave, Mme Cameron.

- Je... Je peux dormir ici, s'il vous plaît, Mme Cameron ?

- Je ne sais pas... Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tant que ce n'est que pour une nuit... Pourquoi pas, mais à une condition... Va te laver les dents, Andy, je sais qu'elles ne sont pas faîtes.

- Oh, oui, d'accord, merci ! "

_Le garonnet courrut alors s'exécuter. Finalement, Alyson n'avait pas trouvée l'idée de son frère si mal que ça._ Au moins, ça va me permettre de lui expliquer tout ce que les adultes se refusent à lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir... _Lorsqu'Andy eut fini de brossr ses dents, il s'installa avec sa soeur, dans le grand lit deux place qui était réservée à la jeune femme, pour sa convalescence._

" C'est quand qu'il revient, oncle Tony ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Dis...

- Oui ?

-C'est qui qui a tué papa et maman ?

- Ou j'esquive la question, ce qui serait lui mentir, ou je lui réponds franchement, au risque de me faire taper sur les doigts. Ah... Euh... _Elle porta son regard au loin._ Je t'en supplie, Andy... Pas ça... Pas maintenant.

- S'il te plait !

- Andy, je...

- T'avais promis de plus me mentir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, _commença-t-elle doucement._

- Aly... _Elle prit une profonde inspiration._

- D'accord... John a tué maman, et... Je... J'ai tué John.

- Pourquoi ? _Le garçonnet était au bord des larmes, sa soeur aussi, à moindre mesure._

- Apparament, il ne voulait pas ça... Apparament...

- Et toi, pourquoi tu l'a tué, papa ?

- Il allait me tuer, Andy, et... Il allait tuer mon père, aussi... Il t'avait fait du mal, et... _Elle se reprit soudainement. _Bon, allez, dors, maintenant, tu n'es pas en âge d'écouter ce genre d'histoires.

- Mais...

- La vraie sagesse vient en dormant... Et dans le silence... Alors tais-toi et dors, jeune Padawan.

- Tu me chante une chanson ?

- Moi ?

- Oui ! S'il te plaît.

- Laquelle ?

- Eternal Flame.

- Encore les Bangles ?

- Maman aimait bien la chanter, et... Et...

- Bon, d'accord, mais repose toi, d'accord ? "

_Elle s'exécuta alors, pris son frère dans ses bras, et lui chanta doucement la chanson. Lui s'endormit à la toute dernière note, mais elle... Elle resta longtemps à contempler le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, avant de prendre sa décision : demain, elle ferait tout pour que son père revienne... Le plus vite possible... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici, ils devaient redevenir une vraie famille. Elle irait donc aider le NCIS... _Et peu importe les conséquences...

* * *

Alors... STOP ? ou ENCORE ?


	5. V Chifoumi

(Re)bonjour !

Voilà, vous m'avez tellement manqué que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre (et puis, après une si longue absence, il faut bien pallier le manque, non ? ^^)

So, as usual, just enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE V - CHIFOUMI**

" La pierre casse le ciseau, j'ai encore gagné !

- Encore ?

- Eh oui, il va falloir vous y faire, Lieutenant.

- On avait parié quoi, déjà ?

- Le gagnant interroge les suspects... Et le perdant se tape toute la sale besogne.

- C'est à dire ?

- Taper les rapports, écouter sans intervenir, nettoyer la cabine...

- Hey, on avait pas dit ça !

- Pas le dernier, non, mais il n'empêche que j'ai gagné ! "

_Sur ces quelques mots, Tony quitta leur cabine, et erra dans les couloirs, à la recherche des deux suspects. L'interrogatoire devait en être un, mais sans en avoir l'air, ordre des grands chefs. Il passa plusieurs heures à arpenter les couloirs du Seahawk. Parallèlement, une nouvelle journée avait commencée sur les chapeaux de roues chez les Cameron. Il n'était que 7:30am, mais tout le monde était déjà au taquet._

" T'es sûr que ça me va ?

- Oui, promis.

- Nan, parce que c'est quand même à un rendez-vous important, que je vais, alors...

- T'es belle, comme ça.

- Ça me boudine pas, c'est pas trop court, trop long, trop large, trop coloré, trop voyant, trop...

- Ça te va comme un gant.

- Merci, p'tit frère, t'es un amour ! Et oublies pas ce qu'on a dit...

- Je préviens les Cameron que si c'est nécessaire. Je suis pas un idiot !

- Non, je sais bien...

- Pourquoi tu fait tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? Ah... Ça... Oui, je vois... Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai attendu mon père pendant presque 16 ans, je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre encore plus !

- Et comment tu vas faire ?

- Tu vois comment ils font, dans les séries, à la télé ? Ben là, c'est pareil, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, je ne suis pas censée le faire... Même si mes papiers attestent du contraire... Au cas où. Bon, je file, petite frimousse. Et si papa appelle...

- J'appuie sur le bouton vert deux fois.

- T'apprends vite, dis donc ! "

_L'adolescente s'éclipsa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, manqua plusieurs fois de se fracturer quelques côtes, se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes et son poignet droit - le gauche était toujours sous bandage : il devait, à cause de la balle qu'elle avait pris, rester immobile - mais parvint finalement saine et sauve au bout de l'allée, où l'attendait vaillamment son chauffeur de taxi, tandis que sur le Seahawk..._

" Ouf, on a enfin fini notre quart, Graham.

- Enfin un peu de repos, c'est le pied, pas vrai, Flint ?

- J'ai rêvé ou ça a frappé ?

- Entrez. _Entra le Capitaine Kennedy. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous._

- Repos, Aspirants.

- Quelque chose vous chiffonne, Monsieur ?

- Oui... J'ai cru sentir comme une drôle d'odeur, par ici...

- Quel genre d'odeur ? Vous savez, on a eu un rat, dans la cabine, il y a peu de temps, et...

- Non, pas ce genre d'odeur, Aspirant Flint. Une odeur du genre... Illégale...

- Vous nous soupçonnez de quelque chose, Capitaine ?

- Le devrais-je, Aspirant Graham ?

- Nullement, Capitaine, nullement.

- Parce que vous savez, les jeux d'argent sont interdits.

- Pas de ça chez nous, Capitaine !

- Je vois, Flint... Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas une balance...

- Nous non plus !

- Dites, Graham... _Tony__ sembla soudain très embarrassé. _On m'a dit que c'était à vous qu'il fallait demander ça...

- Allez-y, Capitaine, je vous en prie.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, c'est assez délicat, comme situation, et...

- Le Lieutenant Hopkins ne peut pas vous aider ?

- Oui... Vous avez raison, Flint, je vais aller le voir... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il... Enfin... Il ne sait pas pour...

- Vous savez, Capitaine, on va pas vous balancer, ni quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, Graham, mais je vais aller voir le Lieutenant Hopkins. Navré de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne journée, Messieurs.

- Vous aussi, Capitaine, _ répondirent-ils en cœur, se mettant une nouvelle fois au garde-à-vous. Une fois Tony parti..._

- T'es dingue, Graham, t'as failli nous faire démasquer.

- Bah, c'est juste un supérieur comme les autres qu'arrive plus à tenir le coup.

- Admettons qu'il se suicide ? On sera dans le collimateur du NCIS... On ira en taule, Graham, et c'est pas ton pote du JAG qui va nous aider...

- Et s'il avait tout simplement voulu en avoir un peu ?

- On en a plus ! Va falloir attendre la prochaine livraison !

- Ah ouais, et admettons qu'il ait voulu nous balancer ? T'as entendu ce qui est arrivé au dernier qu'es venu en prendre. Je te le dis, mon pote, va falloir arrêter, sinon, on va y rester, nous aussi ! "

Ah, ce que j'aime écouter aux portes... On en apprend plus en écoutant aux portes des gens qu'en leur parlant.

_Il rentra alors dans sa cabine où il rejoignit le Lieutenant Hopkins, occupé à taper les rapports._

" Un appel pour moi, Hop' ?

- Oui, il y a 10 minutes... Votre patron... Je lui ai dis que vous rappelleriez après votre... Visite... A la très séduisante Capitaine Crawford. _C'était à elle qu'il avait demandé où se trouvaient Flint et Graham._

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- Que... Je cite, que "si vous n'arrêtez pas ça tout de suite, il vous écorchera vif à votre retour, parce que vous êtes en mission d'infiltration"... _Tony esquissa un léger sourire..._ "Et dans le sens le plus prosaïque du terme ! ".

- Merci, Hop', _ironisa Tony_.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Capitaine,_ répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique_ "

_Tony partit au téléphone (la connexion internet n'était toujours pas revenue...)._

" Heureux de vous entendre !

- Nous aussi, on est heureux de t'entendre, DiNozzo. Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu ?

- Juste un numéro de téléphone, celui de son avocat.

- Je te parle de l'enquête, DiNozzo ! Pas de Crawford !

- Oh... Ah... Oui, bien sûr. _Il se donne une tape derrière la tête_. Que ce qu'on pensait est bien réel. _Flint passa derrière lui à ce moment-là, suivi, quelques instants plus tard, de Sacks._ Alors, ça avance, ces travaux, papa ?

- Oups, il se met encore à délirer.

- Tu sais, Timothy... Si tu continues comme ça, je vais demander à Abby de te flanquer une frousse pire que celle que tu as eu à Halloween dernier...

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est pas moi qui suis coincé sur ce porte-avions avec Sacks...

- Méfies-toi...

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom...

- Tim... Si tu as retrouvé des trucs dans ma chambre, je t'interdis d'y toucher ! C'est MON territoire, tu as juste le droit de me dire ce que tu as trouvé.

- Tony, il y avait un papier sur le cadavre de la victime... Mardi, 12:00:00 GMT, 6-51... J'ai pas compris le 6-51.

- Niveau 6, bâtiment 51, _traduisit Fornell,_ Sacks a déjà du y aller, je lui ai donné l'information tout à l'heure.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites, Fornell ?

- Gibbs, si je vous l'avais dit plus tôt...

- Quoi ?

- Du calme, papa, c'est pas grave si maman... Papa ? Papa ? Eh merde, il a raccroché... "

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans un petit coin du parc du Potomak..._

Brrr... Ce qu'on peut se les geler, aujourd'hui... On a beau être en mai, je préférais les étés à Paris... C'était pollué, mais au moins, il y avait du soleil... Et il faisait CHAUD ! Ah, voila celui que je cherche.

" C'est pour le mort d'hier ?

- Oui.

- J'ai des infos...

- Je sais. Lesquelles ?

- Ah, ça... Ça se négocie.

- Donne ton prix.

- Cher. Très cher. Trop pour une gamine comme toi.

- Donne toujours.

- 10.000.

- Dollars ?

- Non, yens...

- Ouf...

- Evidemment, dollars !

- La vache... Tu sais, p'tit gars, je t'aimais bien, mais là... Ça va plus être possible, entre nous...

- Quoi ? "

Tant pis, il ne me reste plus qu'à suivre ma **règle n°10**... Il l'aura voulu... _Alyson__ empoigna alors l'homme posté en face d'elle, le maîtrisa, le fit tomber à terre, puis le menaça de son arme._

" Ou tu me donne cette info, ou je t'en colle une dans la tempe, ok ?

- Tu ne le ferais pas.

- Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire.

- Ça... Je suis bien d'accord... _Dans un mouvement qu'elle ne soupçonna pas, l'homme lui arracha l'arme des mains, la plaqua contre le mur, puis lui colla le pistolet sur la tête._

- T'es qui, toi ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Un gars qui enquête sur le cadavre d'hier. Toi, t'es une acheteuse ? Ou juste une petite frappe du coin ? T'es un petit peu jeune, la gamine, pour être acheteuse...

- Non, je fais parti intégrante de cette enquête.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. _Il la menotta, puis la fit s'asseoir dans la voiture, avant de condamner la porte, et de lui lancer : _Pour moi, tu resteras un suspect jusqu'à... _Vrrr... Vrrr... _Oui, Rivers !

- Vous avez coincé le revendeur ?

- Oui, agent Fornell. Je vous le... Je vous LA ramène... Bon sang, si on m'avait dit que même à cet âge-là, ça pouvait tourner aussi mal.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une gamine, mais elle prétend être flic.

- Attendez le NCIS avant de la boucler, ils devraient arriver dans...

- Il est là. Officier David.

- Rivers. Vous avez le suspect ?

- Oui, dans la voiture, juste là. "

_Ziva s'approcha de la voiture du FBI. Elle en voulait déjà à l'agence de ne pas les avoir prévenu plus tôt du coup de filet qu'ils tenteraient de faire, si en plus, ils avaient fait une erreur de jugement, elle pourrait les détester à souhait._

On non, mince, pas elle... Si elle me voit, je suis cuite... Elle dira tout à papa, et...

" Alyson ?

- Ziva ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- En effet. Elle est avec nous, Rivers.

- Ziva ? _Entendit-elle dans son oreillette._

- Gibbs... R.A.S, le FBI s'est encore trompé de suspects, ils ont arrêté un... Une innocente.

- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que...

- Gibbs, Alyson est peut-être entartrée, mais ce n'est pas une dealeuse.

- Entêtée, Ziva.

- C'est pareil, McGee ! Bon... On en fait quoi, d'Alyson ?

- Ramenez-la au NCIS... Je suis sûr que son père sera ravi de l'entendre s'expliquer.

- Gibbs, c'est dur, ça, comme punition...

- Quoi, il veut que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu t'excuses de tes actes... Auprès de Tony.

- Papa est revenu ?

- Non. Tu lui feras tes excuses par téléphone.

- Gibbs, _hurla alors l'adolescente_, si vous me faîtes faire ça, vous signez mon arrêt de mort.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant. "

_Les deux voitures rentrèrent au NCIS. _Note pour la prochaine fois... Avec Gibbs, toujours réfléchir avant d'agir... Bon sang, mais quelle poisse ..!

* * *

**Règle n° 10 d'Alyson : **Si tu ne peux pas obtenir quelque chose légalement, alors obtient cette chose illégalement.

Avec son caractère, je trouvais qu'Alyson méritait bien d'avoir quelques règles qui lui sont propres, comme chacun des membres de l'équipe.


	6. VI Jamais deux sans trois

Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà, après un petit temps où j'ai été totalement débordée - et ce n'est pas fini (vive la fac -') - je vous reviens enfin, avec la suite tant attendue (ou pas ^^) de ma fic, où vous découvrirez entre autre que la coopération n'est pas le fort de Sacks et de Tony, qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de gérer une ado rebelle et qu'un nouveau protagoniste va faire son entrée sur le navire.

Pour la suite... chut ! Je ne vais pas vous spoiler plus longtemps. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI – JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS**

55... 53... 51, on y est ! Niveau 6, salle 51... Ah, Fornell va pouvoir être fier de moi, sur ce coup-là. J'aurais mis fin à ce petit trafic tout seul. Avec un peu de chance, je vais même peut-être avoir le droit à une petite augmentation.

_L'agent du FBI embarqué à bord du navire avait profité du coup de téléphone qu'avait reçu l'agent DiNozzo pour faire un petit tour du navire et, le moment venu, surprendre les deux suspects en flagrant délit grâce au tuyau donné par son patron, récoltant ainsi tous les honneurs d'une enquête pourtant menée conjointement._

" Ah, le voilà ! _Marmonna un homme, en prenant un petit paquet dissimulé derrière un gros tuyau._ Enfin, je vais pouvoir...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Aspirant ?

- Lieutenant Hopkins... Je...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce paquet, Aspirant ?

- Ça... Oh... Euh... C'est... Rien, Monsieur_, balbutia-t-il, effrayé._ Ce n'est rien.

- Donnez-moi ça, Flint !

- Monsieur, sauf votre respect... _Bam ! Sacks venait d'être assommé._

- T'es malade, Graham, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il allait nous balancer, Flint ! C'était lui ou nous !

- T'étais pas obligé de l'assommer comme ça !

- Tais-toi, et aide-moi donc à planquer son corps quelque part avant qu'on se fasse pincer. J'ai vu son pote le Capitaine Kennedy, tout à l'heure. Il ne va sans doute pas tarder à se pointer ici. On ferait mieux de déguerpir en vitesse.

- Et on en fait quoi, de celui-là ? _Demanda l'Aspirant Flint en pointant l'agent Sacks du doigt._

- Là, il y a un petit cagibi toujours fermé à clé. On a qu'à l'enfermer là pour le moment.

- C'est pas un cagibi, c'est une chambre froide !

- Peu importe, aide-moi !

- C'est la dernière fois que je te file un coup de main, Graham, c'est clair ?

- N'oublies pas la clé ! "

_Ils traînèrent le corps inconscient de l'agent Sacks à travers toute la pièce, ouvrirent la chambre froide avant de lâcher l'agent infiltré du FBI au fond de celle-ci. Graham, soudain frappé d'un éclair de génie, scruta les étagères qui se trouvaient à côté de lui, y cherchant de quoi les aider, Flint et lui, à ne pas se faire repérer trop vite. Il prit une corde, à l'aide de laquelle il lia les mains du "Lieutenant Hopkins", avant de le bâillonner à l'aide d'un gros scotch, trouvé sur la même étagère que la corde. Puis, ils refermèrent la chambre froide, sortirent de la salle, la fermèrent à clé et quittèrent les lieux, emmenant la clé avec eux._

Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard. S'il arrivait le moindre petit truc à Flaque... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Voilà que je m'inquiète pour lui, maintenant... N'importe quoi ! En même temps, cet abruti serait bien capable de tout faire capoter, et de nous faire repérer... Niveau 4... 5... 6... salle 97...95... Allez, DiNozzo, dépêche-toi ! Avec un peu de chance, il y aura encore du monde là-bas... 71... 69... 67... Bon sang, ce que c'est isolé, comme coin, par ici...

_Après avoir traversé au pas de course le navire de part en part, Tony arriva tant bien que mal devant la porte de la salle 51, sixième niveau. Les deux Aspirants étaient déjà partis, et l'agent Sacks, du fond de sa chambre froide, était toujours inconscient._

Mince, c'est verrouillée ! Personne à l'horizon... Tant pis, il faut que je vois..._ Il tenta de crocheter la porte de la salle 51 en vain. _Au moins, de ce point de vue là, la sécurité est renforcée. _Il essaya plusieurs minutes durant de pénétrer de force dans la pièce, puis finit par abandonner. S'il avait eu son arme, tout aurait été plus simple, mais c'était plus crédible qu'il ne la porte pas... Pour ne pas détruire la couverture... Il quitta donc les lieux, perplexe, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que, dans une chambre froide au fond de la salle qu'il avait tenté de pénétrer, se trouvait l'homme qu'il cherchait, son « collègue » d'une enquête : Ron Sacks, agent spécial du FBI._

_Tony était rentré dans ses quartiers depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'on vint le tirer de ses réflexions. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à rechercher l'agent Sacks, sans en trouver la moindre trace. Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte._

" Entrez !

- Capitaine... on nous envoie un informaticien pour réparer le système de communication du navire, puisque notre personnel informatique à bord n'a pas trouvé l'origine du problème.

- Bien, quand arrivera-t-il ?

- En début de soirée, Monsieur.

- Merci, Lieutenant. Dites au Commandant que je veux voir cet informaticien dès son arrivée.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Oh, Lieutenant...

- Monsieur ?

- Auriez-vous vu le Lieutenant Hopkins, par hasard ?

- Navré, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas où il est, sans doute est-ce l'heure de son quart.

- Sans doute... Merci, Lieutenant.

- Pas de quoi, Capitaine.

- Capitaine ? _Lança un Aspirant._

- Oui.

- Un appel pour vous.

- Merci, Aspirant."

" Allô ?

- ... Vous me le paierez, Agent Gibbs !

- Pardon ?

- Ça ne se fait pas, des trucs comme ça !

- Tu n'avais qu'à rester chez...

- Papa ? _Les coupa Tony, qui ne suivait plus la conversation._

- Explique-lui.

- Non ! Vous ne m'aurez pas à ce jeu-là, Gibbs.

- Tout va bien, papa ?

- Excuse-les, Tony, _lui répondit Ziva, qui s'était tant bien que mal emparée du combiné._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- Ben... Tu sais, on devait appréhender un potentiel suspect, et...

- Et ? _Il redoutait la réponse de son amie._

- Disons qu'à la place du suspect, on a arrêté...

- Qui ?

- Alyson.

- Quoi ? _S'étrangla-t-il._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fiche là-bas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est Rivers qui l'a arrêté. _Elle changea soudain de ton et de sujet_. Oh, bonne nouvelle, on vous a envoyé un informaticien sur le Seahawk.

- Je sais, je viens de l'apprendre. Merci quand même.

- Au fait, et de ton côté, ça avance ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Ziva, _lança Fornell à l'autre bout du fil_, passez-moi DiNozzo. _Elle s'exécuta. _DiNozzo ?

- Oui...

- Passez-moi Sacks.

- Je ne sais pas où est passé votre fils, M. Hopkins.

- Quoi ? Vous délirez, DiNozzo. _Il se retourne vers l'équipe._ Il délire, Gibbs... _En guise de réponse, ce__ dernier acquiesça, tout en poussant un soupir._

- Il a sans doute pris son quart, mais en attendant, je ne le trouve nulle part sur le navire.

- Passez-moi ce téléphone, _lança Gibbs._ DiNozzo ?

- Papa ?

- Où est Sacks ?

- Mais je viens de le dire... Je n'en sais rien. Il était dans notre cabine, tout à l'heure, et là... Pfiou, parti, envolé, évaporé, comme dans un tour de David Coperfield, ou alors...

- J'ai compris, DiNozzo. Je te passe quelqu'un... Où... Où est-elle ?

- Elle ? Une fille ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est...

- Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ?

- J'en sais rien, Gibbs, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! _S'exclama Ziva._

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme... Comme ça !

- On te rappelle.

- Au revoir, papa ! _Il raccrocha le téléphone. "_

_A peine l'agent Gibbs avait-il détourné son regard d'elle que l'adolescente en avait profité pour s'éclipser du bâtiment, faussant ainsi compagnie à l'équipe qui se mit aussitôt à sa recherche. _S'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire, en plus de ça... Non mais ! Je suis sûre que quelque chose nous a échappé, M'A échappé et, foi d'Alyson, je trouverai ce que c'est !

_Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Une seule ombre noircissait ce tableau : l'enquête n'avait nullement progressé. Personne ne savait où avait bien pu passer Alyson, et Tony n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de l'agent Flaque dans le navire. Quelques ponts au-dessus de lui, dans la salle des opérations du navire :_

" Ah, vous devez être notre informaticien, _lança le Commandant,_ Lieutenant...

- Gem... Gemcity, Monsieur. Lieutenant Thom E. Gemcity.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lieutenant ?

- Je... N'ai pas... Totalement... Réussi à guérir mon... Mon mal de mer, _bafouilla l'intéressé, se retenant tant bien que mal de régurgiter son déjeuner._

- C'est un problème, en effet, Lieutenant. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous, mais en attendant, je vous laisse faire votre travail. Prenez vos quartiers, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez ne commencer que demain.

- Merci, Amiral.

- Oh, Lieutenant... le Capitaine Kennedy a demandé à vous voir dès votre arrivée. Le matelot Spencer va vous conduire à sa cabine.

- Monsieur... _On murmura à l'oreille du Commandant._

- Hum... Oui... Merci, Matelot Spencer. _Il se tourna vers le Lieutenant. _J'allais oublier, mais... Nous manquons un peu de place, en ce moment, Lieutenant Gemcity. Vous logerez donc dans la cabine du Capitaine Kennedy et du Lieutenant Hopkins..

- Bien, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur. "

_Quelques heures plus tôt, en début d'après-midi, à Washington... _

Un coup d'œil à droite... Un coup d'œil à gauche... Personne en vue. Parfait, je vais pouvoir poursuivre mes investigations.

_Alyson avait quitté le NCIS depuis quelques temps déjà, et pourtant, la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé n'avait pas été de suivre les conseils de Ziva. Elle s'était rendue sur les berges du Potomac, et semblait y chercher quelque chose de précis._

Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelque chose. Un tout petit truc, n'importe quoi, tant que cela peut aider le NCIS dans son enquête. Avec un peu de chance, si je leur ramène un indice, une preuve, quoi que ce soit, Gibbs me pardonnera peut-être de... De quoi, au fait ?... Au fond, je ne vois même pas ce qu'il me reproche. C'est vrai, ça ! "Aidez les agents fédéraux et vous serez remerciés", disent-ils... Mon œil, oui ! Ce matin j'ai voulu les aider, et résultat ? J'ai failli être inculpée. Encore. Heureusement que Ziva était là... Ou pas... Qu'est-ce que... ?

_Enfoui sous plusieurs brins d'herbes, un petit objet brillant tira l'adolescente de ses réflexions. Elle se pencha, sortit une loupe de sa poche, et examina le sol : un bouton de manchette !_

Mince... C'est là qu'il me faudrait des gants... Ou un mouchoir propre... Mais oui !

_Elle fouilla dans toutes les poches que pouvaient comporter ses vêtements, et trouva, au fond de l'une d'elle, un paquet de mouchoirs déjà bien entamé. Elle vida le paquet, glissa les deux ou trois kleenex restants au fond de son sac, puis se saisit du petit sachet, y fit glisser l'indice sans y toucher à l'intérieur, puis rangea le tout dans la poche de son veston de skai noir. Elle referma sa poche, se retourna, et pris le chemin du NCIS, où toute l'équipe présente là-bas la cherchait depuis son départ._

_Retour sur l'USS Seahawk, sur lequel avait atterri, quelques minutes auparavant, l'avion transportant l'informaticien chargé de réparer le système informatique du navire. Toujours accompagné dudit Matelot Spencer, le Lieutenant Gemcity fut conduit à la cabine de Tony et de l'agent Sacks, toujours introuvable depuis 12:00 GMT._

" C'est ici, Monsieur.

- Merci, matelot. _Le Matelot s'en alla, et le Lieutenant Gemcity frappa._

- Entrez !

- Alors, Capitaine, _s'amusa l'homme,_ on fuit Dallas et les décapotables ?

- Cette voix...  _Tony se figea sur place quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. _Fermez la porte. "

_Le lieutenant s'exécuta, puis, Tony se retourna et vit..._

* * *

En théorie, vous avez sans doute déjà deviné qui Tony a sous les yeux, sinon... il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine :p et pour ceux qui ont deviné, gardez le secret ;)  
Sur ce, a vos reviews, et à bientôt;)


	7. VII Piège en haute mer

OMG ! Plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié ? Mais hontamoi, les amis, hontamoi !

Exceptionnellement, et en réponse à ce terrible affront, je vous autorise à me lyncher en place publique... Enfin, allez-y mollo quand même, sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette fic :p (cruellement logique ^^)

Bon, trêve de bavardages. Vous qui attendiez la suite depuis cinq semaines, la voici enfin :) (non, non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés, j'ai juste été overbookée ces dernières semaines... Vivement le semestre prochain !).

So, un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, dans lequel je ne vous ferai pas de résumé, car le titre en dis déjà long sur la suite :p Enjoy :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII - PIEGE EN HAUTE MER**

" McGogo ?

- Salut, Tony !

- Pas si fort !

- Désolé, _murmura Tim._

_- _Je te rappelle qu'ici, tout le monde me connaît comme étant le Capitaine Kennedy ne viens pas tout ruiner en m'appelant Tony. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, McGeek ?

- Ben, je suis venu réparer le système informatique du navire.

- Finalement, Gibbs ne plaisantait pas tant que ça, hier, quand il disait que tu partais sur le Seahawk...

- Il faut croire que non, _soupira McGee._

- Et tu es là uniquement pour réparer le système, ou...

- Oui... Enfin... Oui, oui, bien sûr que...

- Allez, accouche, le bleu. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien.

- Je te connais par cœur, McMensonge, et je reconnais entre mille cette petite voix qui dit : « je sais quelque chose de très important mais je ne veux pas te le dire ».

- Mais non, Tony.

- Allez, le bleu, ne me mens pas. On est entre nous, pas vrai ? Alors on peut tout se dire.

- Argh... Non, je ne suis pas là que pour les problèmes informatique, mais...

- Mais ?

- Tony ! Je ne suis pas censé en parler.

- Hu-hum... Du piratage !

- Chut ! Oui. Enfin, non... Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est...

- Dépêche, le bleu !

- Abby trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'irrégularités dans les comptes du Seahawk... Gibbs m'a envoyé à bord pour que je vérifie tout cela.

- Il aurait pu envoyer Abby, sur ce porte-avions.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui suggérer, mais...

- Il t'as lancé son fameux regard assassin? _Tim hocha positivement la tête._ Aïe... T'es cuit, au retour, le bleu, t'es cuit... "

_A la fin de la journée, l'agent Gibbs reçut dans les locaux une visite... inattendue._

" TOI !

- Écoutez, agent Gibbs...

- Avec moi ! Pas un mot ! "

_Jethro Gibbs saisit le bras de l'adolescente, qui ne comprit pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il la traîna ensuite à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, attendit patiemment que les portes ne se ferment avant de bloquer l'appareil entre deux étages. Enfin, il demanda :_

" Quoi ?

- Ben... A vrai dire... _Elle semblait penaude._ Si je me laisse faire, il aura gagné. _Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux._ Ecoutez-moi, au moins, avant de me juger, d'accord ?

- Vas-y...

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et ça, je le comprends. C'est vrai que j'ai bien secoué tout votre beau petit train-train quotidien, en débarquant, il y a trois semaines, mais... Primo, je n'y peux rien. Deusio, je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça, j'aurais encore préféré rester là où j'étais, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tertio... Je m'excuse de tout ce qui est arrivé. _Il la regarda de travers._ Allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas, faites-le, si ça peut vous défouler. _Il avait une folle envie de lui donner une de ses célèbres tapes derrière la tête, et elle le savait, mais il n'en fit rien... et frappa l'ascenseur._

- Ne t'excuse jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse, compris ?

- Je pense pouvoir m'en souvenir. Il faut que j'aille voir Abby,...

- Pourquoi Abby ?

-Pour ça ! _Répliqua-t-elle en extrayant de sa poche le petit sachet._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis partie, je suis retournée à Rock Creek Park. J'espérais y revoir un vieil ami, mais au lieu de cela, je suis finalement allée sur les lieux du drame. J'ai ramassé ce... Cette chose. On dirait un bouton de manchette, mais je ne suis pas sûre que... Rassurez-vous,_ s'empressa-t-elle de préciser,_ je n'ai pas touché à la preuve... Du moins, pas avec les doigts. J'ai utilisé toutes les précautions, vu que je n'avais pas de gants.

- Règle n°2 : Toujours porter des gants sur une scène de crime, mais tu as l'air d'être déjà au courant.

- Pourquoi faire une règle d'une évidence ?

- Parce qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un oubli.

- En tout cas, moi, ce n'est pas celle-là, ma règle n°2.

- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

- De ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

- C'est une bonne règle, _sourit le patron._

- Quand est-ce que j'apprendrai toutes vos règles, agent Gibbs ? _Il ralluma l'ascenseur, puis, tout en le quittant, il lança._

- Le jour où tu seras un agent spécial du NCIS sous mes ordres. Et vas voir Abby !

- Bien, patron... Agent Gibbs... Monsieur... "

_Lorsqu'il fut 7:00am à Washington - et donc, 12:00am sur le Seahawk - le Capitaine Kennedy reçut un appel._

" Capitaine, on vous demande au téléphone.

- Bien, j'arrive. "

"Allô ? _Fit Tony._

- ... et c'est là qu'il me fait... Allô ? _Reprit l'adolescente._

- Allô ? Mais c'est nul, comme réplique, ça, "allô" ! _Lâcha Ziva._

- Nan, ce n'est pas à vous, que je disais ça, Ziva, mais à...

- Rebonjour, Tony ! _Hurla la jeune israélienne, pour se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil._

- Ziva, _répliqua l'italien__. Elle avait arraché le combiné des mains de l'adolescente._

- Oh, écoute ça, Tony, c'est vraiment...

- Plus tard, s'il te plaît. Passe-moi Alyson.

- Bien... Alyson... C'est pour toi.

- Salut papa, _dit l'adolescente, d'un ton faussement joyeux._

- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, avant de partir ?

- De me reposer ? Je sais, mais j'ai dormi, papa, j'ai...

- Non, à propos des choses illégales.

- Oh oui, pas d'actes illégaux... J'avais oublié.

- Oublié ? Comment tu as pu faire, pour oublier ? On ne peut pas oublier quelque chose comme ça, c'est impossible. Comment ça, oublié ?

- Oublié, tout simplement. _Elle esquissa un large sourire._

- Passe-moi papa.

- Papa ?

- Oui, papa.

- Mais... Oh, oui, je vois. _ Elle venait de comprendre de qui il parlait._ Ziva ?

- Oui ?

- Vous savez où est passé Gibbs ?

- Dans le labo d'Abby. Elle a fini d'analyser la preuve que tu as trouvée hier.

- Bon, papa, je t'appelle dès qu'on est dans le labo d'Abby. A tout de suite.

- Hu-hum. "

_Il retourna dans sa cabine, y trouva un McGee en plein travail._

" Alors, McCrack, tu fais quoi ?

- Laisse-moi me concentrer, Tony ! Abby avait raison...

- Abby a TOUJOURS raison.

- Oui, mais là... Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça, hier ? C'est tellement énorme, tellement flagrant, et tellement ingénieux.

- Et on va la retrouver quand, la connexion internet, McPC ?

- C'est déjà réparé... Depuis hier soir...

- Et tu ne m'avais pas prévenu ?

- Je l'ai rétablie uniquement dans notre cabine...

- ... Pour que les autres ne puisse communiquer et recommencer le trafic. Bien joué, McGénie.

- Merci, Tony, _fit-il, humblement._ Il doivent être à court de stocks, maintenant.

- Oui, ça commence à s'agiter, dans les rangs...

- Sacks... Enfin, Hopkins... Il n'a pas encore fini son quart ?

- Si, il devrait, et depuis hier après-midi... Bah, il est sans doute retourné à terre.

- Non, on le saurait, autrement. Il a disparu.

- Quelle importance ?

- Aucune, si ce n'est le fait que s'il meurt alors qu'on aurait pu le sauver... On aura sa mort sur la conscience.

- N'importe quoi, McZéro. »

_Malgré ce qu'il en disait, le ton avec lequel Tony avait répondu à Tim __trahissait une petite part d'inquiétude certes, il n'avais jamais aimé l'agent Sacks, et celui-ci le lui rendait parfaitement bien, mais il n'avais pour autant jamais souhaité le voir mort et enterré._

_Pendant que DiNozzo ruminait ses pensées, McGee avait lancé un appel en visioconférence à sa laborantine préférée._

- Salut Abby !

- Tim ! Alors, la vie en mer ?

- Une horreur... Ça tangue de partout.

- On est sur un bateau, le bleu, tu t'attendais à quoi ? s_'amusa l'italien en sortant de ses méditations i__l regarda ensuite l'écran. _Salut, Abby !

- Tony !

- Salut, Gibbs_._

- Bonjour, patron, _renchérit Tim. Gibbs leur répondit d'un signe de tête._

- Du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment... Quoi que McGeek fait des progrès incroyables... Il n'a presque pas vomi, cette nuit, mais tu l'aurais vu hier soir. Il était tout pâle, pas vrai, McNul ?

- Mais... Non, patron, c'est faux.

- En plus, il n'a pas arrêté de reluquer la petite aspirante , celle qui a une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez et... _Tim regarda l'écran, niant par de grands signes de tête les dires de son collègue et malgré un rougissement inhabituel de ses joues qui le trahissait._

- Je parlais de l'enquête, DiNozzo !

- Oh... Ah... _Il allait se mettre une tape, lorsque Tim le prit de vitesse._ Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, McGuignol ? Seul Gibbs est autorisé à me donner des tapes. _Tony tapa à son tour son collègue, qui répliqua._

- Si ça continue, je vous laisse trois ans sur ce bateau ! _Le deux agents s'arrêtèrent instantanément, reprenant leur sérieux._

- McGee a réparé la connexion...

- Et Sacks a disparu !

- Disparu ? _Abby s'inquiéta._ Comment ça, disparu ? On ne peut pas disparaître s'il n'y a nulle part où disparaître, McGee. Non, il n'a pas disparu, il... Il est en train de manger.

- Depuis presque vingt-quatre heures ?

- Ah... Ben, alors... Ils ont augmenté sa période de quart par manque de personnel !

- Il n'a pas pointé ce matin.

- Pense positivement, Tim ! Il n'a pas disparu, c'est... C'est impossible. _Toc toc. _

- Abby, je coupe, on frappe à la porte... Entrez !

- Lieutenant, Capitaine, on doit fouiller votre cabine.

- Quoi ?

- Ordre du commandant.

- Pour quelles raisons ? _S'enquit Tim._

- Le Commandant a reçu un tuyau, vous posséderiez apparemment des substances illicites.

- Mais c'est faux ! _Protesta Tony._

- Capitaine Jicks, venez-voir ça.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Matelot ?

- Un sac... De la poudre blanche... _Il renifla, puis goûta la substance._ Je confirme, Monsieur... C'est bien de la cocaïne... Pure. Il y en a pour environ 2500$ là-dedans.

- Bien. Emmenez-les en cellule.

- Je n'ai rien fait, _protestèrent, unanimement, les deux agents sous couverture._ "

_Rien n'y fit. Tony et Tim furent conduits dans les cellules du porte-avions pour y passer le reste de la journée. Le piège était grossier, simple à comprendre, et ne faisait aucun doute. Deux questions s'immiscèrent dans les esprits des agents du NCIS: quels membres de l'équipage avaient bien pu les piéger ? Et comment s'y étaient-ils pris .. ?_

* * *

A vos reviews :) et à très très bientôt :D


	8. VIII - Prisonniers

Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon âne né, et bonne sans thé à tous ! *partie jouer au curling avec les pingouins sur la banquise* Et qui dit nouvelle année dit résolutions, et l'une des miennes vous concerne, les z'amis : je me (et je vous) promets de poster un chapitre par semaine ! Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà du stock en réserve ;)  
Et pour bien tenir mes promesses, voici le premier chapitre de l'année. Au programme : un interrogatoire comique, une recherche aves des résultats inattendus... et une nouvelle présentation (parce que j'ai - enfin - trouvé comment faire pour que ce soit moins aéré entre deux répliques ')  
So, enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII – PRISONNIERS**

_ Enfermés dans les cellules du navire depuis quelques minutes seulement, McGee et DiNozzo avaient déjà commencé à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de leur présence ici : le commandant du navire connaissait parfaitement la nature de leur mission à bord, ils se demandaient donc pourquoi et comment il avait pu laisser faire une telle erreur._

" Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part, _affirma Tony.  
_- A mon avis, c'est plus qu'une simple erreur, _réfléchit Tim.  
- _Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais vu comment les choses se sont présentées, ça m'a l'air d'être plus qu'une erreur. Peut-être...  
- Un piège, _marmonna Tony, songeur.  
_- Un...  
- Mais oui, c'est ça !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est un piège ! On nous a piégé !  
- Qui ?  
- Je ne sais pas, moi... Essaye de deviner qui, parmi tout l'équipage, aurait intérêt à ce que ce petit trafic ne se sache pas ?  
- Flint et Graham ?  
- Exactement ! Ils ont du profiter d'une absence pour fourrer leur petit matériel dans notre cabine, et pof !  
- Pof ?  
- Pof, le tour est joué ! Ils continuent leur trafic, et nous, on trinque à leur place !  
- Comment ils auraient pu entrer dans notre cabine sans se faire repérer ?  
- Réfléchis, Gêne-City ! Il y a plus de 5000 marins sur ce navire. Le temps de tous les interroger, le Seahawk aura fait escale depuis bien longtemps, et...  
- ... Ils auront eu tout le loisir de descendre à quai pour ne jamais remonter ! Tu es un génie, To...  
- Chut ! _Il se mit à murmurer, de crainte que le garde ne les entende_. Pas si fort, McGogo... On a beau être enfermés ici comme des criminels, on n'en reste pas moins toujours en mission sous couverture !  
- Déso... Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas, la tête !  
- On se calme, ou je vous sépare, compris ? _Lança le garde.  
_- Compris, _lança Tony, avant de se remettre à chuchoter._ Ne t'excuse jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse, tu avais oublié ?  
- Non, mais... Et alors ? Le patron n'est pas là. Quelle importance, si...  
- Ne commence pas à enfreindre les règles, McGâteau.  
- Règle n° 13 : Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes.  
- Les règles, oui, mais pas celles de Gibbs.  
- Vous n'avez pas un peu fini de jacasser, tous les deux ? _Leur hurla le garde chargé de surveiller les prisonniers_. De toute façon, c'est cuit pour vous. Le commandant en second arrive et, croyez-le ou non, mais ce n'est pas un tendre. "

_ Il n'avait pas menti quelques instants plus tard, le Commandant en second entra dans les cellules de son navire, pria le garde de les laisser - ce qu'il fit - puis, il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise, avant de commencer son petit interrogatoire._

" Où est passé notre petit chien de garde ? _Ironisa Tony. "_

Le Commandant en second les regarda attentivement, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes, si bien que Tim et Tony commencèrent à se poser de sérieuses questions à son sujet. S'il est pire que Gibbs, c'est foutu_, pensa l'italien._

" Je vais être bref, tous les deux : Je sais que vous êtes... _Il s'interrompit : l'officier du NCIS à bord, celui-là même qui remplaçait Tony depuis son départ, était venu écouter l'interrogatoire de son supérieur. _Je sais ce que vous avez fait, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est illégal. Vous avez sans doute une famille, des amis, à terre... Si vous voulez les revoir dans deux ans, et non dans 15, je vous conseille vivement de collaborer.  
- Mais... "

_ Les deux hommes en cellule se regardèrent, interloqués : comment était-il possible que le Commandant en second et l'officier du NCIS à bord soient en train de les interroger à cet instant précis ? Puis, l'agent italien eut un flash : personne en dehors du Commandant n'était au courant qu'ils étaient des agents embarqués. Les hommes en face d'eux pensaient qu'ils étaient de simple marins comme les autres. Alors, Tony tenta discrètement de faire comprendre la chose à son collègue._

" Qui est votre fournisseur ? _Demanda l'agent du NCIS.  
_- J'aime bien votre accent, _lança Tony._ Vous venez d'où ? A ton avis, Gem', d'où notre petit agent peut-il bien venir ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, _répondit honnêtement McGee, qui ne comprenait pas où son collègue voulait en venir.  
_- C'est forcément un pays d'Europe... Bulgarie ? Autriche ? Oh, Danemark, peut-être, agent...  
- Martin. Agent François Martin, "Capitaine".  
- Français ! Vous être Français ! Je savais bien que votre accent me disais quelque chose... Mon ex-petite amie était française... Une vraie plaie ! Ça se voit que vous ne savez pas comment elles sont... De vraies garces. Jamais contentes, et puis, elles ont toujours cette sale manie de se plaindre pour un oui, pour un non... _Il changea soudain de sujet. _Alors comme ça, le NCIS embauche des petits français... Nord ou sud ? A ton avis, Tommy, c'est un nordiste, ou un sudiste ?  
- Un... Quoi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?  
- Un sudiste... Je suis sûr qu'il vient du sud, il a un petit bronzage, c'est typique... Voyons voir... Toulon, peut-être... Ou bien Marseille...  
- Ah non, pas Marseille, ils détestent les flics, là-bas ! _S'exclama Tim... Il commençait à comprendre l'objectif de son ami, et savait comment l'aider en conséquence.  
_- Si, il est forcément marseillais, _sourit Tony_, t'as vu le regard qu'il vient de te lancer ?  
- Pour sûr, c'est qu'il me ferait presque aimer la sécurité que j'ai, à être séparé de lui par ces barreaux.  
- A quoi cela nous mène-t-il ? _Demanda le Commandant en second.  
_- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, ils veulent juste nous faire oublier pourquoi nous sommes ici, Monsieur... Mais, malheureusement pour eux, je n'oublie pas... Je repose la question : qui est votre fournisseur ?  
- Alors là, bonne question... C'est qui, déjà, notre fournisseur, Gem' ?  
- Aucune idée, Ken'.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Ken', je ne suis pas une poupée.  
- Oh, pardon, "Môssieur le président des Etats-Unis", _s'amusa Tim.  
_- Qui vous donne la drogue ?! _S'exclama l'agent Martin. _"__

Il était plus qu'exaspéré des digressions de ses suspects. Sa poussée de colère fit revenir à la triste réalité les deux agents sous couverture, qui, au final, prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de leur collègue.

" Oh, ça... J'en sais rien... Tu le sais, toi, Gem' ?  
- Moi ?  
- Oui, toi !  
- Tu parles, je suis trop défoncé pour m'en souvenir.  
- Bien, _songea François, _on va faire autrement... Qui est la dernière personne à être venu vous rendre visite ?  
- Vous, pardi ! _S'exclamèrent, à l'unisson, les deux amis.  
_- A part moi !  
- Oh... Euh... Il y a eu... Euh...  
- Le Commandant en second du navire.  
- Exact, Gem', d'ailleurs, il est... Oh, il est là... Désolé, Commandant, j'ai la vue trouble, je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- Il y avait aussi le matelot et le Capitaine...  
- Oui, ceux qui sont venus nous arrêter !  
- A part eux !  
- Alors là, vous nous en posez, de ces questions...  
- J'abandonne pour ce midi. Commandant, veillez à ce que les suspects soient séparés. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, et que vos hommes ont oublié, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais mettre deux suspects dans la même pièce... Quoi ?  
- Rien, _répondit Tony.  
_- Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça, Capitaine Kennedy?  
- Vous allez la garder ?  
- Qui ?  
- Notre drogue, pardi !  
- Donc, vous reconnaissez que...  
- Non, j'ai rien dit de ça.  
- Pitié, pas ça, Capitaine, _lâcha Tim, de désespoir.  
_- Quoi ?  
- Chut, chut, je me concentre... _Tony posa ses mains sur sa tête, comme s'il s'essayait à la transmission de pensée, mais... _Super, vous m'avez fait oublié le titre !  
- Le titre ? _S'interrogea l'agent embarqué.  
_- Il est très branché cinéma... Un peu trop, à mon goût, mais...  
- Peu importe ! _S'exclama François._ Pourquoi garderais-je selon vous la drogue ?  
- Parce que vous êtes flic, et que tout le monde sait que les barbouzes sont des ripoux. Sûr que vous allez foutre la came sous scellé quelques temps, le temps nécessaire pour qu'on nous balargue au séchoir, et quand on sera au gniouf, vous allez prendre le crack et le revendre à deux ou trois pauvres junkies qui claqueront le peu de kopecks qu'ils auront gagné au chagrin à se payer leur petit rail... Simple comme bonjour...  
- Quoi ? _Demanda l'agent du NCIS.  
_- Je suis pas certain que ces messieurs aient compris quoi que ce soit à ton argot, Ken', _rit Tim.  
_- Donc, _reprit Tony en feignant d'ignorer la remarque de son ami, _vous êtes flic et prônez l'utilisation de la drogue... Intéressant, vraiment...  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! _S'insurgea l'agent embarqué._ De toute façon, peu importe : ce n'est pas moi, qui suis en cellule, c'est vous, et la chose vous amuse sans doute, mais je prouverai que vous êtes coupable.  
- Peut-être essayent-ils simplement de vous faire comprendre qu'ils ont été piégés, agent Martin.  
- Peut-être, Commandant, mais j'en doute. Bon après-midi, Messieurs. Commandant, si vous voulez bien me suivre... "

_ L'agent Martin et le Commandant quittèrent la cellule des deux prisonniers, et se rendirent dans le bureau dudit agent du NCIS._

" On a eu chaud, ce midi.  
- Ouais, tu l'as dit, mais bon... faut pas se leurrer, ils vont bien revenir à la charge. "

_ Pendant ce temps-là, Abby avait enfin fini d'analyser le mystérieux indice trouvé par l'adolescente._

" Gibbs ?  
- Abby ?  
- On a un énorme problème. Je veux dire, même un troupeau d'éléphants géants, ou même Einstein se creusant les méninges sur e=mc², ou Archimède cherchant encore le pourquoi du comment de son théorème, c'est rien, à côté de ça...  
- C'est quoi, Abby ?  
- Ça, Ziva, c'est l'explication au fait que personne n'ai jamais pu démanteler le trafic de drogue de l'USS Seahawk...  
- Des empreintes ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? _Lança furieusement le chef d'équipe à Alyson, entrée en toute discrétion.  
_- Désolée, Gibbs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir fouiner. C'est MA preuve, après tout.  
- Gibbs...  
- Oui ?  
- Regarde ces empreintes.  
- Lieutenant-Colonel Ewin.A. Fray, _lut l'adolescente. _Et alors ?  
- C'est le commandant du Seahawk, _lui rappela Ziva.  
_- Et merde, _lança Gibbs, avant de s'apprêter à quitter le labo, pour prévenir ses agents.  
_- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, attends ! _S'écria Abby._ Ce n'est pas fini, il y a pire !  
- Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un Commandant corrompu ? _Demanda Ziva.  
_- Un agent Corrompu. J'ai trouvé une empreinte partielle sur le corps, ainsi que sur le bouton...  
- François Martin ? _Lut la jeune israélienne.  
_- L'agent embarqué sur l'USS Seahawk ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient fiche là-dedans, Abby ?  
- J'ai fouillé dans son passé et, crois-moi, ça m'a pris un temps infini de remonter toutes les fausses pistes, tous les...  
- Les faits, Abby !  
- L'agent François Martin n'est pas agent du NCIS...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est, alors ?  
- Un trafiquant international... Gibbs, _s'inquiéta Abby_... S'ils découvrent la vérité... Tony, McGee et Sacks n'ont aucune chance de sortir vivants du navire... "

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir ;)) et... Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle mise en page :)


End file.
